


artificio

by minigami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la conoce, Krista tiene el pelo sucio y las uñas rotas.<br/>Ymir tiene hambre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	artificio

**Author's Note:**

> Lo mío es que parece que es estrenar fandoms o algo así idk

Cuando sale al balcón, la multitud que se agolpa en el patio de armas comienza a gritar, las manos hacia el cielo. Se convierte en un mar de ruido, palmas abiertas y dedos extendidos.

Es imponente.

 

Sin embargo, Krista sonríe, deja que la arrope el sonido. Si se siente intimidada, Ymir no puede verlo.

 

(Y si Ymir no es capaz, ¿quién, de esa corte de ciegos?)

 

* * *

 

Cuando la conoce, Krista tiene el pelo sucio y las uñas rotas.

Ymir tiene hambre.

 

Krista se saca un mendrugo de pan de debajo de la falda del vestido, roto, como sus uñas, como la sonrisa que le regala. Le resbala una gota de sangre hasta la barbilla. Ymir recoge la mitad que le ofrece.

 No le da las gracias, y la sonrisa de Krista pierde algo de brillo, pero cuando Ymir empieza a seguirla a todas partes, no le dice nada.

 

* * *

 

Llevan dos semanas compartiendo callejones y ráfagas de viento cuando Krista le dice su nombre. Suena a hueco.

 

(Toda ella suena a hueco, a artificio. A compartimento secreto, a palabras vacías y sonrisas demasiado perfectas.)

 

Ymir no se ríe en su cara; hace algo peor.

Ella también se presenta.

 

* * *

 

Lo sorprendente no es que Krista resulte ser la princesa perdida del reino, ni que le ofrezca un puesto en el consejo a Ymir, una niña de la calle, analfabeta y egoísta; lo sorprendente es que Ymir le dice que sí.


End file.
